2 Hot 2 Handle
|image = 323 Too Hot to Handle (1).jpg |band = Trifecta |dance = Too Hot to Handle |album = |released = |genre = Dance-pop, electropop |label = |runtime = 3:34 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Trifecta. It was used for Asia's "Too Hot to Handle" solo in Two Girls, One Solo. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Oh, here it comes, here it comes Always the same Here we go Every time I'm dancin' up in the club Everybody wanna come get with me They ask me, "You got a boyfriend?" No, no, no I'm free Then they're like "Let me take you out sometime" Then they're like "Let me get your number" Fine, but realize nobody can control me They're on fire from the start But it's always the same They turn to ice when they see That it won't go their way 'Cuz I'm on fire as a solo As I'm feelin' myself Got no desire to share the heat I got With somebody else Oh, did ya know? Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle T-t-t-too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned Too, too (too) hot Candle, oh Too, too hot Baby now, you're workin' it like a job I can see ya goin' that extra mile You asking all the right questions Hm, knock it off with that smile Yeah, you got the groove with those moves, so smooth Yeah, you know the right words, so sweet I know you want it but I don't know if you can take the heat Maybe you'd be the one I could walk down the line, yeah Tell me "You could use a man" Man, believe me, I'm fine I can tell, I'm the one That you're dyin' to hold But they say, "Hey, if you love somebody Let them go" Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle (yeah, yeah) T-t-t-too hot to handle (yeah, yeah) Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned Too, too hot Too, too hot (oh) Too, too hot Alright I'll give you one chance Only one chance, ready or not I can roll it through the night Don't you leave me cold tonight (don't you leave me cold) Can you handle? Can you handle this much hot? T-t-t hot T-t-t hot Oh! Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle T-t-t-too hot to handle That's what you got to learn Baby boy, you can't hold a candle T-t-t-too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle Careful now, you might get burned (Too hot, too hot to handle Baby, I'm too hot to handle) You, you, you wanna dance with the flames? (T-t-t-too hot to handle) Before you know my name? (Baby boy, you can't hold a candle) Baby, it's always the same (T-t-t-too hot to handle) It's always the same (Baby, I'm too hot to handle) Oh, I'm tired of this! Too, too hot Too, too hot Ooh, I feel it myself! Damn! Gallery 323 Too Hot to Handle (2).jpg 323 Too Hot to Handle (3).jpg 323 Too Hot to Handle (4).jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by Trifecta Category:Season Three Songs Category:Asia Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Two Girls, One Solo Category:Pop Category:Dance-Pop Category:Electropop Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Abby's "So Far This Season..." Category:Jazz